1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved golf ball putting aid for use by a golfer. The golf ball putting aid is used to train and practice hitting and putting a golf ball more accurately.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of golf putting practice devices for training and practicing putting a golf ball are generally known in the art to be utilized with a golf ball putting practice pad having a hole, and a guide device consisting of a flat rectangular shaped base and a pair of elongated vertically spaced apart and parallel side rails.
However, these golf ball putting devices suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, it is easy for the user to lift his head up so as to see and confirm that the hit golf ball is on target or not, and it is difficult for the user to perceive rectilinear movement of the putter.